Berserker 2e
This Berserker is a fighter sub-class by Ryan Hufschmid Hit Points d10 HP - The Berserker is a warrior, first and foremost. Vitality (optional) at first level, the berserker begins with HP equal to their Constitution score. Hit Bonus Berserkers gets a +1 to hit every level beyond the first. XP Scale Using milestone XP, 1k = one major milestone or several smaller ones. Alternately, for every 1 HD of enemy defeated in combat gain 50 xp. Proficiencies Berserkers start with 4 weapon proficiencies and 3 non-weapon proficiencies. Berserkers may use their Intelligence/Language slots at character creation for weapon or fighting style proficiencies. Berserkers typically lack the dedication necessary for weapon specialization. At every level divisible by 3, gain 1 weapon proficiency. At every level divisible by 4, gain 1 weapon non-weapon proficiency. Wounds Each successful attack against a Berserker is recorded as a separate wound of -x HP. When the Berserker’s total HP lost from all wounds exceeds their HP maximum, pass a wil check or fall unconscious. The Berserker deals bonus damage equal to the HP loss of their largest wound. Battlescars: When a berserker is hit with a critical attack, make a Saving Throw. A success is recorded as a battlescar. Berserkers gain +1 on Charisma checks for each battlescar. A failed save results in exploding crits, or you may throw the bones. Natural Healing Every 24 hours of complete rest restores 1 HP to the lowest damage wound. Agility When unarmored or adorned only with skins, Berserker has AC equal to Dexterity score. Skins Berserkers adorn themselves with the prepared hides of animals. A berserker's hide is a wondrous item of mythical craftship. Preparing or repairing a hide requires a successful leatherworking check and relevant tools and materials. If the Berserker is not a proficient leatherworker themselves, roll Intelligence with a -5 penalty. :Boarskin: Reduces normal damage by 1. Grants advantage to hide in natural surroundings. ::Quills: Return 1 damage to melee attackers that hit. :Wolfskin: Reduces damage from iron and fire by ½. Grants advantage while hunting. :Bearskin: Gives a chance to turn away blows, blunting ordinary weapons. Can fight until -10 HP. :Ironskin: Further reduces incoming damage. Disadvantage hunting, hiding, and on Dexterity. Berserkers do not typically use metal armors, but those who have spent time in civilization have been known to protect themselves with mismatched metal armors. When hit, roll a saving throw for the equipment to determine if it has been damaged. Failure means that it is not usable until replaced or repaired. Frenzy After 1 minute, the berserker goes into a frenzy. For 1d8 + 1/level minutes the berserker must make one additional attack each round using an offhand, foot, or face. Ignore usual offhand penalties. If no enemy targets are available berserkers have been known to bite their own shields or strike allys. Frenzied berserkers are immune to fear. During Frenzy, disadvantage on perception checks. Superstitious Berserkers are especially susceptible to the curses, hexes, and suggestions of shamen, witches, and druids. These saving throws and ability checks are made at disadvantage. :Oathsworn: Once bound to an oath a berserker pursues with religious fervour. ::Fulfilling an oath awards 1k XP. Skill/Craft *Hunting + Leatherworking *Herbalism (2) *Alchemy *Tracking (2) *Survival Exploding Crits *A natural 18, 19, or 20 to hit that clears the victim’s AC by 5-9 deals 2X damage (roll dice twice). *A natural 18, 19, or 20 that clears by 10-14 deals 3X damage. *A natural 18, 19, or 20 that clears by 15 or more deals 4X damage. *A hit with a natural 17 or less that clears by 10-14 deals 2X damage. *A hit with a natural 17 or less that clears by 14-20 deals 3X damage. *A hit with a natural 17 or less that clears by 21 or more deals 4X damage. Throw the bones Consult crit tables. Alchemy :Healing poultice ::Restores 1d3 HP to a wound after 24 hours. ::Ingredients: :Narcotic ::Grants 1d? temporary HP. After 1d? x10 minutes, deals 1d? damage. ::Ingredients: distilled spirit, Gnome Dust :Disinfectant ::After 24 hours reduces the severity of one HP 3 or greater wound by 1. ::Ingredients: distilled spirit, salt :Hallucinogen ' ::''Ingredients: magic mushroom, Gnome Dust, Starleaf :'''Faery Feast ::Roll a saving throw, if passed, restore 1 HP, if failed gain 1 temporary HP and lose 1 max HP permanently. Metal :Natural materials such as wood or bone may be shaped into effective weapons and armor but these items are prone to breaking. Deals normal damage. :Bronze weapons and armor deal and receive normal damage. :Steel weapons and armor are +1 versus bronze. Deals normal damage. :Iron wrought iron is not as effective as steel, but may be necessary to slay certain monsters. ::Witchiron is magic iron that may pierce spell immunity. :Silver weapons are necessary to slay certain monsters. Silvered weapons deal full damage to berserkers. Category:Custom Classes Category:Custom 2e Classes